Tarantulas
Global Warming *A Skeptic's Take on Global Warming *Carbon Emissions Don’t Cause Global Warming *Free Republic thread *Global Warming: A Chilling Perspective *Global Warming: A Closer Look at the Numbers *Global Warming Deniers *Global Warming Test *Skeptical Scientists Urge World To 'Have the Courage to Do Nothing' At UN Conference *WARMING: That dog don't hunt Global War on Terror *Al Qaeda link to Saddam *An American Liberal Reviews Karl Rove’s Account of the Iraq War *Another Al Qaeda links to Saddam article *Butler (British) report on Iraq WMD *Duelfer (CIA) report on Iraq WMD *Jihad Watch *Public Law 107-243 - Authorization for Use of Military Force Against Iraq Resolution of 2002 *Qatari Intellectual on the Islamic Roots of Antisemitism and 9/11 Conspiracy Theories *U.S.- IRAQ ProCon.org Illegal Aliens *American Patrol Reference Archive *Bringing in and harboring certain aliens *Case Study on Illegal Immigration *Federal Immigration and Nationality Act Section 8 *For or against enforcing aiding and abetting laws on those who help illegal aliens? *Hypocrites Bash Arizona Law *Immigration Reform? Let's Try Mexico's Immigration Law! *Jack Webb scolds Eric Holder on immigration *Legal aliens required to carry documents *Minnesotans for Sustainability - hiring law excerpts from US Code *Ramos-Compean shooting incident **Ramos-Compean trial transcripts **US Attorney Johnny Sutton statement August 11, 2006 (PDF) **Wall Street Journal editorial January 26, 2007 "Bonkers at the Border" *Senate Bill 1070 references *The Tipping Point on Illegal Immigration *The Undocumented Blogger *Why Arizona Drew a Line Miscellaneous *Bush Derangement Syndrome: "the acute onset of paranoia in otherwise normal people in reaction to the policies, the presidency—nay—the very existence of George W. Bush." The term reflects a belief that some criticisms of President Bush—for example, a description of President Bush as the greatest current threat to American lives—are of emotional origins rather than based on facts or logic. *Bush Derangement Syndrome protest signs (lest we forget) *Court: Cyberbullying Threats Are Not Protected Speech *DDT: A Weapon of Mass Survival - Fox News *Keith Olbermann And The Origins Of The Tea Bagger Moniker *List of things that offend Muslims *Mothers Insisting on Licensed Tools - LOL *Pictures of Mohammed - 7th to 16th centuries *Pictures of Mohammed - Mohammed Image Archive *Rachel Maddow gets pwned *Rehabilitating Joseph McCarthy? *Resolving The Spitting Debate: peace activists spitting on returning veterans during the Vietnam era (also here) *Robert E. Lee quote: There was a quiet humor, and upon occasion a keen wit, in General Lee, which was only appreciated by those who came into intimate contact with him. Hon. B. H. Hill, in the speech from which an extract in the previous chapter is taken, gives the following: "Lee sometimes indulged in satire, to which his greatness gave point in power. He was especially severe on newspaper criticisms of military movements - subjects about which the writers knew nothing. "We made a great mistake, Mr. Hill, in the beginning of our struggle, and I fear, in spite of all we can do, it will prove to be a fatal mistake," he said to me, after General Bragg ceased to command the Army of Tennessee, an event Lee deplored. "What mistake is that, general?" "Why, sir, in the beginning we appointed all our worst generals to command the armies, and all our best generals to edit the newspapers. As you know, I have planned some campaigns and quite a number of battles. I have given the work all the care and thought I could, and sometimes, when my plans were completed, as far as I could see, they seemed to be perfect. But when I have fought them through, I have discovered defects and occasionally wondered I did not see some of the defects in advance. When it was all over, I found by reading a newspaper that these best editor generals saw all the defects plainly from the start. Unfortunately, they did not communicate their knowledge to me until it was too late." Then, after a pause, he added, with a beautiful, grave expression I can never forget: "I have no ambition but to serve the Confederacy, and do all I can to win our independence. I an willing to serve in any capacity to which the authorities may assign me. I have done the best I could in the field, and have not succeeded as I could wish. I am willing to yield my place to these best generals, and I will do my best for the cause in editing a newspaper." In the same strain he once remarked to one of his generals: "Even as poor a soldier as I am can generally discover mistakes after it is all over. But if I could only induce these wise gentlemen who see them so clearly beforehand to communicate with me in advance, instead of waiting until the evil has come upon us, to let me know that they knew all the time, it would be far better for my reputation, and (what is of more consequence) far better for the cause. *Saul Alinsky, author of Rules for Radicals *The Democrat Race Lie *The Mosquito Killer - Fred Soper *The Rumsfeld Papers *U.S. Constitution